This invention relates to the novel adenine derivatives.
Surprisingly, the adenine derivatives of this invention have advantageous therapeutic properties similar to the corresponding adenosine derivatives of German Unexamined Laid-Open Applications DOS 2,117,577 and DOS 2,205,002 (U.S. application Ser. No. 242,741, filed Apr. 10, 1972). From the disclosures of these applications, a class of compounds embracing the novel compounds of this invention are known to be useful as intermediates for the production of these adenosines.